Taste in Men.
by Flip1
Summary: This is a Lex and Chloe fic. It's kinda hard to summarise, basically it's about realisation.
1. The Event.

Disclaimer:  Smallville ain't mine.  If it was, Chloe would have more screen time, Lex would be more naked, Whitney would disappear in a freak accident, Clark would be less gormless, Lana would be likeable, and Pete wouldn't be suffering from 'black best friend syndrome'.  I also don't own any of the songs referenced.  They are good though (except Britney, she ain't my bag baby!), so seek 'em out.

Author's Note:  I've been considering writing some Smallville fic, but I wasn't sure what to write.  I knew I wanted it to be Chloe Lex but I couldn't get any ideas.  So I just wrote this, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, I'm from England so I've only seen up to the one with the persuasion guy, I've also missed a few episodes because I was busy so my characters may be off.  I'm willing to make amendments if you want something to go in or out if it will improve the fic and I like it, hope you like it and approve.  

Taste in Men.

Chloe stood at the back of the hall, Clark had been dancing with Lana all night and she was starting to feel… not jealous, more… annoyed, since Clark had promised to dance with her.  She downed the last of her Coke and was about to leave when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.  She turned expecting to see Clark, but was met with Lex instead.

"Mr. Luthor, what a pleasant surprise."  Her voice was weary rather than sarcastic.

"Ms. Sullivan, anyone would think you weren't pleased to see me."  He said with mock hurt.

"Well, now you mention it, there might be something you can do for me."  She said, her eyes gleaming with her idea.

"I'm not sure I want to help you out, things often don't go the way you expect."  He told her with suspicion in his voice.

"This will."

"What is it?"

"Dance with me, just one, I need to remind Clark of my existence."

"That, I can do."  He said and led her to the centre of the room.

Due to the fact that the dance was attended by a variety of age groups, the music played was eclectic to the point of insanity at times.  Nothing that night exemplified the point as well as the change from 'I Was Born to Make you Happy' by Britney Spears to 'Here's a Quarter' by Travis Tritt.

"Oh, dear god shoot me now."  Lex groaned.

"What's wrong?" 

"It's country music."

"It's Travis Tritt."  Chloe corrected.

"Isn't he a country singer?"  Lex asked, spinning her.

"Yeah, but you're allowed to like him."  She said, as one would explain to a small child.

"Why?"  Lex knew he would regret the question.

"Because this" she indicated the song playing, "is the greatest blow-off to an ex-lover ever written."

Lex looked bemused.

"Call someone who'll listen and might give a damn,

Maybe one of your sordid affairs, 

Don't come around here tellin' me none of your lies,

Here's a quarter call someone who cares."  Chloe sang as she span out and back on Lex's arm.  "Plus, it was one of my Mom's favourite songs, she used to put it on and dance around the kitchen with me."  She smiled at the memory.

"Well, I guess it'd be a good rebuff if Victoria ever came back."  Lex said lightening the mood, after Chloe's comment.  They both laughed.

"It'd also come in useful when certain farm boys wanted to be self-pitying over their cheerleader crushes."  Chloe said, slightly too venomously to be completely in jest.

The song ended, and 'Dead Ringer for Love' started.  Chloe looked at Lex, who held his hand out and bowed inviting her to join him for another dance.  They started to jive dance to the song, Chloe following Lex's lead, as he started to 'rock out' to the song.

The crowd started to clear away from them slightly as they became more energetic, Lex picking her up and swinging her round.

"Rock on Lex!"  She said grinning.  "Where did you learn to do this?"

"My mother danced around the kitchen as well."  He replied.

"What, and you joined her?" 

"Yeah, trouble was as I got older it was harder not to hit the cook!"  He said with a smile.

"Lex!"  She said, swatting him on the shoulder as they continued to dance.

"You know this song makes me think of you."  He told her.

"Why?"

_You've got the kinda lips that do more than drink._

_You've got the kinda mind that does less than think._

Played through the hall as Meatloaf tried to get his girl.  Chloe smiled getting what Lex was saying.

"C'mon, I'm not that bad."  She said.

"Have you been listening to yourself today?"  

"What're you on about?"  
  


"Well, there was the guy at test your strength whom you told was lucky it wasn't test your brain power.  Then there was the guy who offered to buy you a drink that you told you understood how currency worked. And there was the guy…"

"Enough," Chloe interrupted "Point taken, I am that bad, or _worse._"  She added, pre-empting his next comment.

"Yeah, but I kinda like it."  Was all he said.

"Huh?"

"There are so many girls who are more than willing to take up the first offer that comes their way," he told her with a pointed look in Lana's direction, "they never consider what they might be missing.  Guys too, I should know, I'm one of them.  You, Chloe, are willing to wait for what you want, however long it takes."  He looked pointedly at Clark.  "I admire that."

"Thanks."  She said quietly, just as Clark came over.  

"May I cut in?"  He asked.

"See, I knew you were after Lex!"  Chloe said triumphantly.

"I was talking _to_ Lex."  He said mortified.  She was so hung up on the idea he wanted Lex it was getting way beyond a joke.

"Well, it's up to the lady."  Lex said pleading Chloe to say 'no' with all his heart.

"Nah."  Chloe said.  "You waited too long and missed your chance."  She and Lex exchanged a look, which, had Clark been aware of Chloe's feelings, told him just how true that was.  But Clark wasn't aware and had already turned back to join Lana.

"So, you only wanted to get his attention to tell him where to shove it?"  Lex asked, intrigued.

"No, at first I was just using you, but somehow I get something from you I can't from Clark."  
  


"What's that?"  Lex asked his voice devoid of sarcasm, almost husky.

"Snark, and you don't tread on my toes."  She said with a grin.

"Well, I could if you wanted me to."

"Really?"  She said with mock enthusiasm.

"For you anything."  He responded with a grin.

As if some magical force, which controlled irony, was at work the room filled with the sound of Brian Molko singing.

_Come back to me a while,_

_Change your style again,_

_Come back to me a while,_

_Change your taste in men._


	2. Chloe's Point of View.

Disclaimer: Not mine, damn!

Author's Note: This was originally just the first chapter, but some people didn't seem to get what I was working to do.  So in order to clear things up here's Chloe's POV on the situation.  Once again, I appreciate constructive criticism, if this works out better good, if not tell me why and I'll try and work it so it's more understandable.  Thank you, please read and review, I need the help.

Taste in Men.  

Once again I stand here on the outside looking in.  Clark's with Lana, I actually don't mind that he wants to be with her what I mind is that he hasn't spared three minutes tonight to keep his promise to me.  One dance, one lousy dance, he can't even give me that when she's in the room, how did I ever expect him to give me a second look while she's around.  Well screw Clark Kent; I'M going home.

Oh great, just what I need Lex Luthor.  How do I always manage to have days like this?  But since he's here, I now have the means to get Clark's attention, he never cares what I do until he thinks he might lose me.  At least I know how this will turn out.

Lex is really a great dancer, better than Clark, not just because he doesn't tread on my toes, but he makes me feel like he actually wants to dance with me.  When I dance with Clark I feel like he's trying not to look like he's dancing with me, like he's worried someone might see and get the wrong idea.  Lex doesn't care; he just dances _with_ me and makes me feel…  good about me, like there's no one he'd rather be out here with than me.  Too bad the song's almost over.

Lex has so many layers, dancing around the kitchen with his mum!  Not something you'd expect from a Luthor, at least not something you'd expect one to admit in public.  

He holds me close, and then lets me go, but in a second I'm back in his arms.  Why does this feel so good?  Why does this feel so right?  Don't I have a huge crush in Clark?  Why am I feeling so whole in the arms of a man five years older than me?  It's just the attention, I'd feel the same if it was from anyone, then why the rebuffs earlier?  And why am I so happy that he likes I'm not like other girls, when all I've wanted for years is to be like them so guys, okay Clark, will notice me?  Could it be I'm falling for him?  No, I hardly know him.  But that could change.

Clark came over, and I turned him down.  And when I did it feels like I've turned down more than a dance, it's like I've turned down what he stands for, what he represents.  Maybe I'm growing up, growing out of my crush for Clark; it's been a while since I last had one of my dreams about him.  Maybe I never really liked him like that and it was some knee-jerk reaction to his accepting me despite my outsider status, maybe because of it he's never really been a 'joiner' either.  Maybe I'm just coming to realise it's not Clark I want, maybe I want someone who looks at me and sees Chloe the woman, not Chloe the friend, Chloe the editor, Chloe the weird outsider, just Chloe.

Lex is looking at me like I've just given him a pardon.  All I've done is tell Clark I don't want to dance with him, or have I?  That look Lex shot me just now tells me different.  I'm not naïve enough to think that Lex would want what I have to offer, but maybe I want what _he_ has to offer.  As we get older our tastes change, our taste in food, clothes, music.  Mine have been changing regularly since before I could communicate they were changing.  If all my other tastes our open to change, why not my taste in men?

Gee Chloe, overanalyse much, your dancing with Smallville's most eligible bachelor, and you're questioning his motives?  For once on your life kick back and enjoy.  Maybe he does have an ulterior motive, but who cares? You're doing something no other girl in Smallville has achieved yet.  So less thinking and more dancing.


	3. Lex's Point of View.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, who knew?

Author's Note: I didn't intend to write anymore of this fic, but I was listening to 'Wonderful Tonight' and somehow got inspired to write Lex's POV.  Anyway I hope you like it, I'm planning to do a proper story lined fic soon, but I've got myself stuck in the middle of another fic which needs to be finished and typed up, yet I've lost almost all motivation for either.  I'd appreciate feedback on whether or not it's worth planning a Smallville fic or if I'm better off just leaving it because my characterisation and stuff is just rubbish.

Taste in Men.

Dear God, Lex how do you manage it?  No matter what you do to fit in with these people you're always shunned like a leper.  Maybe you should invest in a bell as dear old Dad suggested when you were younger.  It's not even like you have Clark to talk to. I spy with my little eye something beginning with C.  

And ending with a big old pain in the ass interrogation.  Do not go over there Lex, you know better than this, you have a phenomenal IQ, and degrees which prove you to be way smarter than THIS!

You had to do it, didn't you now you're trapped and they're playing country music.  Still, she does look a lot happier than she did five minutes ago.  And she is looking great in that outfit; even better, she doesn't know how attractive she is, she is much less obvious than Lana.  Clark's a nice guy but sometimes he really does act like a big dumb farm boy, he's almost worse than that guy on the thing with the girl in the leather, oh the leather!

I can't believe they're playing this, Mom's favourite song.  Chloe likes it too, is she laughing at me.  She is so like Mom, that sparkle behind her eyes, her love of life, the way she doesn't let go if she cares about something passionately.  Then there's the way she looked in the hospital; that was way too much like Mom, thank God it wasn't worse.  That was when I first started wanting to protect her like she was MY friend and not Clark's.  

This song is way too appropriate to Chloe, the way she blew those guys off, she probably didn't even realise they were coming on to her.  She's oblivious to practically every guy who isn't Clark Kent.  Finally, someone immune to Dad, and she's immune to me too.  Damn, Clark's coming.

Why, why does he want to dance with her right when I'm enjoying myself?  I'll let her choose but so help me if she says yes, Daddy will be managing our plant in Alaska.  

That look, did she mean it, she just told me with her eyes she didn't want him I'm sure.  Maybe, she didn't mean it for real; it was just a temporary reaction to being ignored.  But it must be hope at least.  

Lex Luthor, you're a lucky man.  That's what people tell me.  They mean my millions and my fabulous father.  But that's not why I feel lucky right now, I feel lucky because a beautiful woman is in my arms and is more than ready to put me in my place when I step out of line.  She may call me 'Mr. Luthor' and pretend to be polite, but she treats me like Lex, she actually does see past my millions.  Maybe all she sees right now is the story, but one day she may see the man instead.


	4. Another Turning Point.

Disclaimer: I don't even have my flatmate, how could I have a huge TV show, or any of the fantastic songs that I've borrowed for the soundtrack.  Have to say I love them all.

Author's Note: It's taken some time for me to be inspired, and like I said before I'm in the throes of writing another fic, and it is causing me all sorts of hassle.  So I hope, this isn't too crap.

The first chapter is post Hug, the second post Leech, the third post Kinetic, and this one is post Zero.  Chapters may contain info from those episodes, and since they are all set on the same night, I'm going to say the general setting is some time post season one.  This way if I add any more chapters I don't have to stress over what events I put in and what I leave out.

This started out as a little light relief and has become more popular than I thought it would.  So for everyone who wanted more, here it is.  Who says peer pressure is a bad thing.

Taste in Men.

It felt like they'd been dancing for days, in fact it had been about an hour, when Chloe and Lex were forced to stop so that they didn't dehydrate.  As they sat on the edge of an open window, Lex surreptitiously slipped one arm behind Chloe, they were on the ground floor but Lex still dreaded a repeat of _that _night.  

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes as they drank their 'precious fluids' as Chloe had described them before practically inhaling three glasses of water in ten seconds.  Suddenly Mrs. Leigh approached them, snapping them back to reality.

"So, are you kids going to enter the Dance Off?"  

"Erm…"

"Yes, Madam, I think we shall."  Lex answered, earning him a patented 'Chloe stare of death'.

"Good, you were natural out there together.  It reminded me of Mr. Leigh and myself when we were younger.  Dancing is our mating ritual you know."  She said, seeing where Lex's arm was and giving them a very conspiratorial wink before leaving.

"Well, she certainly has layers."  Chloe announced fairly positive Mrs. Leigh had them married with five kids already.  "But why the acceptance of the Dance Off?  Lana always wins, what with the fairy princess status and all.  We don't stand a chance."

"Now, now, that's not the 'never say die' Chloe I've come to know and snark with.  It also ignores one major factor."

"That being."

"Luthors _never_ lose."  Lex stood and turned gracefully, offering Chloe his hand to help her up.  She took it saying

"You know, you move far too well for a straight man, are you _sure_ you wouldn't rather dance with Clark?"

"But then you'd have to dance with Lana."  Lex replied with a grin.

"Well I would win then."  Chloe said, apparently giving it some thought.

"Would not."

"Would too."

"So would not, times infinity."

"Well that's just childish."  Chloe said walking off in a very snotty way, which made Lex, wonder if she'd met Victoria.  Suddenly, she whipped around and stuck her tongue out at Lex.

"I take that's what all the _mature_ people are doing now then."

"Sure, happens at business meetings around the world."  They both burst into hysterics when, at exactly the same moment, they received a mental image of Lionel Luthor taking over a company, leaving with dignity, then just before opening the door turning around and going 'you're out of business nuh nuh na nuh nuh' before once again becoming composed and leaving.

"Would all couples in the Dance Off please take their positions."  Announced Mr. Leigh, who was acting as MC.

Chloe and Lex took their spot on the dance floor, and waited for the music to begin.  Mr. Leigh ran through the rules for those who were new in town.  If the Smallville fair were on a larger scale it would be Mardis Gras.  

Then the count down started and the music began, Chloe and Lex both smirked when the fist line was sung and they realised what it was.

_When I look back upon my life  
It's always with a sense of shame  
I've always been the one to blame  
For everything I long to do  
No matter when or where or who  
Has one thing in common, too  
  
It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin  
It's a sin  
Everything I've ever done  
Everything I ever do  
Every place I've ever been  
Everywhere I'm going to  
It's a sin  
  
_

By the first chorus, three couples had been disqualified for lewd behaviour.  At the end one couple was eliminated in accordance with the rules.  The second song started and Chloe and Lex moved closer as they danced sensuously, but chastely to it.

_What a wicked thing to do; make me dream of you,_

_What a wicked game to play; make me feel this way,_

_No, I-I-I-I don't wanna fall in love; with you._

_ I never dreamed I'd love somebody like you._

Again some of the out-of-towners got a little carried away and were disqualified.  Two couples were eliminated after they couldn't decide who had had the most votes to go.  Things carried on for an hour with a fast song followed by a slow song.  Finally, they'd got down to three couples: Lana and Whitney, Chloe and Lex, and a couple from Metropolis.  There were two songs left, a fast one and a slow one.  The remaining couples would go all out to win, and Chloe always expected someone to suddenly split a couple just like in the scene from 'Grease'.  The first song was a fast one, and Chloe and Lex did some fantastic swing dancing, considering neither had been taught.  The other pairs were similarly adventurous.

_That'll be the day; when you say 'goodbye',_

_Yeah, that'll be the day; when you make me cry,_

_Ya say you're gonna leave; you know it's a lie_

_'Cos that'll day-ay-ay when I die._

As the song finished, Lex flipped Chloe around his shoulders feet first, and as soon as she was on the ground dipped her.  Earning them a huge round of applause, and him another 'Chloe stare of death'.  They all got ready for the final song and Chloe beamed when she heard what it was.

_She puts on her make up,_

_And brushes her long blonde hair,_

_She goes to the mirror and wonders what clothes to wear,_

_And then she asks me 'Do I look alright?'_

_And I say 'Yes, you look wonderful tonight'._

Lex pulled her close and let her go, swayed gently, and led a trance-like Chloe around the floor.  As the song finished, Lex looked her in the eyes and mouthed along to the song 'Darling, you were wonderful tonight'.  As soon as the song finished, applause erupted for the couples, and everyone was invited to vote for who they thought should win.  Some people went to the dance floor, others voted, and all the dancers got drinks.

"Precious fluid, how I love thee."  Chloe said downing her water in one.  Lex grinned and sipped at his.  "Do you even sweat Luthor?"

"No, I'm too rich, I have people who do that for me."  Both he and Chloe recoiled when they realised how gross that actually was.

"Hey, guys you were great.  I totally think you'll win."  

"Thanks Clark."  They both said with a smile.

"So, do you think it's possible for you two to look more like you're having sex, without actually doing it, than during that contest?"  They looked at Clark shocked.  "You should've seen yourselves.  If you're not careful people might think you actually want to… ya know."  They were saved further, torture by Clark with the announcement of the results. 

"In third place with 20% of the votes, Lucy Davis and George Winters."  There was a round of applause as they took a bow.  "In second place with 35% of the votes, Lana Lang and Whitney Fordman."  Another round of applause and another bow.  "Meaning in first place, with 45% of the votes, Chloe Sullivan and Lex Luthor."  There was a round of applause and they went on stage to collect their trophy.  

As always the winners did their 'dance of honour'.  They stepped onto the dance floor as a familiar introduction started.

_Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling _

_This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me of what I really am _

_It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking  
I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head scream "are we havin' fun yet?" _

As everyone else slowly began to fill the dance floor again, Lex directed them to the edge of the dance floor and back to their window.  When they were sure no one was looking, they climbed out of the window and slipped around the side of the building.

They stood in the half-light that existed just as the light from the window loses its grip on the darkness and stared at each other.  Neither had ever been as attracted to the other as at that moment.

"So, we won.  Who would've guessed it?  I beat Lana."

"I think you'll find I did.  What with the whole 'Luthors never lose' speech.  But I'm not one to say 'I told you so.'"

"'Course not."  She smirked.

"Hey, what are you…"

But Lex never got any further because Chloe caught his mouth in a kiss.  Lex had kissed a lot of girls, probably a lot of underage girls as well.  But he'd never been kissed like Chloe kissed him.  It was passionate and forceful, yet at the same time yielding and gentle.  She had kissed him to shut him up, like they did in those god awful teen movies he caught from time to time.  He could feel her grinning into his lips, and when they broke apart he could see it, her teeth shining in the moonlight.

She moved to kiss him again, and a mantra of _she's underage, don't do this_ began in his head.  But the moment her lips touched his, it was forgotten.  He started to grin into the kiss himself.  Despite the different plane of reality he was currently in, he could still hear the music from inside.

_We made a connection; a full on chemical reaction,_

_Brought by dark divine intervention,_

_Oh yeah you are my shining light._

_A constellation once seen over Royal David's City,_

_An epiphany you burn so pretty,_

_Oh yeah you are my shining light. _

_You light up my life._

_Yeah_ thought Lex,_ Luthors never lose._

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

For anyone who's interested, the songs I used are (in order):

The Pet Shop Boys è _It's A Sin._

Chris Isaak è _Wicked Game._

Buddy Holly è _That'll Be The Day._

Eric Clapton è _Wonderful Tonight._

Nickelback è _How You Remind Me._

Ash è _Shining Light._


	5. Every You, Every Me.

Disclaimer: Yes, Smallville is mine, defy me and say otherwise and I shall bring a plague upon you all for I am the almighty Oz (and in need of some new little blue pills).

Author's Note: This is not necessarily the last chapter, but it is the last chapter for now as I am going home and so lose my free Internet connection.  Any more, if you want it, won't be up for at least four weeks.  I'm sorry, but these things can't be helped.  My other fic is right in the middle and I've had to leave them right after a big revelation.  There may be more, there may not, but rest assured this is not my last Smallville fic.

Taste in Men.

Chloe whimpered as Lex broke their kiss, grinning at how the pout forming on her lips quickly became contemptuous at his smirk.

"What's your damage Luthor?"

"Nothing, just the whole needing to breathe so I don't die and can kiss you on many other occasions."  He said.

"Well, you've had your oxygen fix.  Lips.  Here.  Now."  She said pointing to her mouth.

"So romantic."  He said with a slight swoon in his voice, before kissing her again.  He lifted her up and turned them so she had her back pressed against the wall, just to one side of the window.

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere, when they weren't dancing they were sat here."  Clark's voice carried over to them from their window, the next one down from the one they were next to.

Chloe tried to push Lex off, which was hard since a) her legs were wrapped around his waist, and b) he was kissing her so she didn't want to.  Using all her willpower, she stopped kissing back and removed her legs from his waist.

"What's your damage Sullivan?"  He said repeating her earlier turn of phrase with a less successful contemptuous pout.

"Shh, dumbass."  She scolded.  "The Kent Gestapo is looking for us.  We'd better sneak back."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You don't have much choice, the woman always has the last word in the yes/no portion of a relationship, and technically it's illegal anyway."

"Kissing's not illegal Chloe, you know that."

"But it's not just kissing we were doing."

"Huh?"

"The second you put me against that wall it became foreplay."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"So did not."

"So did.  Why did you need to do it if weren't expecting the need for extra support?"

Lex thought for a second.  "'Cos you're not exactly feather light."  _Lex you dumbass you called her fat._

"Any chance you may have had to get me against a wall again, you just lost."  Chloe said turning to leave.  Lex grabbed her arm and turned her to him.

"Chloe, that's not what I meant.  I work in an office, I'm not Clark, I'm weak as a newborn babe."

"Okay, maybe you have a better chance now.  But it's not a big turn on to complain a girl's heavy."  She said snuggling into the crook of his arm. _ Mm, comfy.  Lex smells good._

"Look, I wanted to kiss you, and if I leave you down there I get a crick in my neck, but I can't hold you up long enough on my own."

"Whatever, I say let's blow this Popsicle stand."

"Good idea."

They snuck back in the window, and found the others to say goodbye.  They left, ensuring Clark knew Lex would be taking Chloe straight home.  Then they went outside and got into Lex's Porsche.

"Right, let's get you home before your Dad misses you."

Chloe giggled, and Lex looked puzzled.

"I knew the Luthor's weren't that concerned with their workforce, but forgetting you personally sent your plant manager on a three week course in Vancouver is a whole new level of negligence."

_Chloe Sullivan, daughter of Gabe Sullivan your plant manager.  Lex stop forgetting that when you're around her._

"So you don't have to take me home, yet."  Chloe said looking at him with desire-darkened eyes.

_Underage, underage, underage, underage, underage, underage, underage, underage, underage._  Was all that Lex could think.

"Well?"  Chloe wanted an answer to what she had implied.

"Underage."  _Damn._ "What I meant was, I don't think sex is a good…"

"Neither, do I!"  Chloe was incredulous.  "I was only talking about going back to your place and making out somewhere more comfortable than against a wall."

"That's a good idea."

"And not illegal."  Chloe said, much calmer.  "Well, what are you waiting for?"

This was the first time that Chloe was more than happy Lex didn't respect speed limits.

They reached the mansion in no time and before either of them knew it, they were making out on the couch in Lex's study.

"ALEXANDER LUTHOR, WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU?"  Was heard less than a second before the door burst open to reveal Lionel Luthor.  Chloe and Lex hadn't even had the chance to break their kiss.

"Hey, Dad."  Lex said with a cheery grin in place.

"I'll just … go somewhere else."  Chloe stated, getting up from under Lex and ducking out of the door under Lionel's arm.  She could always snoop while Lex got a bollocking.

"She's bright, why'd you go for her?"

"None of your business, what do you want?"

"I heard a nasty little rumour that you got yourself caught up with some old 'friends' from the Club Zero days."

"That's over with.  Surprised it took you so long to find out."

"Am I going to be disgraced?"

"Actually I'm fine after the round of torture I endured, thanks for caring."  At his father's look he added "They're all dead or in jail."

"Good."  Lionel said and left.

"Hooray, visit from Daddy."  Lex said with mock glee.  "Shit, Chloe's gone snooping."

Lex raced around the mansion desperately trying to find Chloe.  He was just passing his bedroom when he noticed the door was ajar.  He opened it and looked in.  It was the most fantastically beautiful sight he'd ever seen, Chloe was lying on his bed asleep.  He pulled a blanket up over her and kissed her cheek, before quietly slipping out and back down to his study to do some work.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

There may be more, but it won't be for a while.  Sorry, please review anyway.

Flip.


End file.
